Summer Bummer: Amazing Journey
History The ride was made in 2009 and finished in 2011. It took a long time to make the building. Its a flying 3D simulator. The ride was based on the my fanmade book Summer Bummer. The ride takes 2 minutes. Queue The building is shaped as a mountain but it has different areas. You will enter the dark cave. There will be clips based on the book which was made as a cartoon. You pass through the lines and enter another room. That room has the Captain talking about the camp. The next room has a wand in jar glass box. The other room has a toxic food stuck on the roof. You will get on the vehicle which has four seats. The instructor will say to push down the lap bar. The other instructor will give you 3D glasses. The vehicle enters the dark room Ride The vehicle flies into a camp. Devin comes out welcoming them to Summer Bummer camp. Then the lunch cabin explodes. Devin looks behind, scared. Axe Eagle says that they are dead now. Devin flies and tells everyone to hold on and follow him. The vehicle follows Devin and turns around. The Axe Eagle tries to hit the vehicle with the axes, making 3D effect. Devin says that they are entering a mountain cave. The vehicle enters the cave with Axe Eagle snapping his beak at them. The vehicle flies through the dark cave. All of a sudden, a Axe Eagle animatronic snaps his beak at them on top of the roof, making smoke effect. The vehicle flies out of the cave and flies through the woods. The LumberFoot comes running at them. He throws his axe at the vehicle but Holly kicks it to a tree. LumberFoot says that she is failing to make him defeated. Holly yells "Timber!". The tree smashes on the bigfoot. The vehicle then flies up Puke Mountain. A voice will be saying "Puke up" three times. A wave of puke falls down to the vehicle but the vehicle dodges it with the smell of puke. The vehicle then flies through the next scene. A SilverArrow bear jumps onto the flying vehicle. Todd says to let go. The other bears jump also. Todd had the last straw. He slices the bears hands. The bears fall down and the vehicle flies through the sky. A Fire Dragon blows fire at the vehicle, making 3D effect. The vehicle runs away from the dragon until Evan fires at it. The vehicle enters a dark cave. The vehicle gets trapped by ghosts, spiders, and bats. The creatures are animatronics. Devin says to back off. The vehicle flies through the next scene. The Bat King says that there is nothing to stop. Carlos throws him a Bean Boozle. Bat King was choking on it and spits at the vehicle, wetting the riders. The Ghost King gets close to the riders until Taylor glows light at the Bat King and the Ghost King. They both disappear or die. The Spider King jumps onto it but Lizzy kicks him. The vehicle flies away with Spider King screaming. The vehicle then flies down the mountain and passes by the lake. Mike comes out running through the water. The vehicle also dodges the water tank and flies over Captain. The vehicle flies through a camp disaster. The kids say that it was a disaster but it was fun and said to see them around. The vehicle comes to the station and you will take off your glasses and push up the lap bar. You will put the glasses in the bin and exit out. After Ride You can go to the Lunch Cabin, Bummer Stuff' N Stikes, Super Coaster or Candy Stand.